Mobile devices such as smartphones usually include radio equipment for wireless local area network connectivity in addition to radio equipment for wireless wide area network connectivity such as cellular network communication equipment.
Challenges exist when attempting to use the wireless local area network radio equipment for peer-to-peer connections between devices. For example, data transfer speeds may be low because of radio resource utilization of the radio equipment as it performs multiplexing between connections. Further, if peer-to-peer data transfer connections are lost, the connection may not be readily reestablished due to connectivity parameters predetermined for the radio equipment and which are not in control of the user. In other words, the radio equipment may scan for networks and form a network connection based on desirable radio connectivity conditions rather than establishing the specific connection that may be desired by the user.